We Belong Together
by destiney2cute
Summary: Olivia and Fitz know they belong together. Olivia realized that she needed Fitz and how short life is but she didn't realize it in time. Can she get her Fitz back or was it to late? Did Fitz give up hope for a future will Olivia, if so does Olivia have enough hope for the both of them? Would America accept her? Could they have a life they dreamed about?
1. You did this

Olivia was having a good day, she was able to push Fitz to the back of her mind. Cyrus, Mellie, Jake and her own father ruined her and Fitz. They planted so much doubt in her and Fitz head about their relationship that they were uncomfortable around each other. They used the kids on both of them the ones who they thought supported them when they finally did find out about their relationship. She stopped speaking to Jake, he tried desperately to continue to be part of her life but she cut him out for good. She called the police at least three times before she got a restraining order against him. She continued to be Ella godmother when she visited she ignored Cyrus and his pleas for her forgiveness, he lost James when James figured out what Cyrus did to her and Fitz She remembered it like it was yesterday even though it was a month ago.

James gave her Ella "I'm going to go and check on Cyrus."

He got up and went up stairs. Ella had finally went to sleep when Olivia heard James yell "YOU DID WHAT?!" She then heard a set of foot steps seconds later she she heard another set come down the stairs. When she looked up James was staring at her

She gave him a weak smile "Guess you know now?"

James looked at her with such sadness when he asked a question that brought sadness to her own eyes "Did you love him?"

"I did...I do" She her face betrayed her as tears slid down her face her brown eyes darkened "Very much." A tear fell onto Ella's cheek. Olivia wiped it off.

"Cyrus I...I thought you loved her as your daughter him as your son." James was looking at him like he might attack him at any moment.

She remembered begging him "James please don't worry about us don't fight about this. I'll be fine." Olivia knew she was nothing close to fine neither would she ever nor will he.

James turned around with such anger he practically yelled at her "What about HIM? Huh?"

She couldn't say anything because she knew he was probably crying right now with her even though he was a five of miles away. Ella woke up and started crying. Cyrus and James started arguing. 30 minutes passed and they were still at it. She had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

They stopped talking she looked at Ella then directly at Cyrus right in the eyes her gaze was so intense he had to step back. "I could have had this with him. A little girl or boy either one would have been fine. I could have had this before you ever found out but I was to busy worrying about Cyrus Beene YOU Cyrus. Me worrying about YOU so much came and bit me in the ass. I can have this in a way that would tear your career apart. I could ask Fitz to resign from being president right now and he would but I won't because no matter how much you hurt me I just can't not just because it might hurt Fitz in a long run but because I once thought of you as a father who loved me but I was wrong VERY wrong and I won't make that mistake again. I PROMISE. I will never trust you again your out of chances from me." It took a few minutes to process what she said. She looked at James with sad eyes "I know what's going through your head but she needs both of you." She handed Ella to him wiping her tears as they finally stopped. "I should go." She left without another word.

Abby pulled her out her thoughts "Liv, Olivia, Liv are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Olivia said looking forward at nothing in particular.

"Why are you crying?" Abby asked watching her facial expression.

"I'm not-" She stopped when she touched her cheek and realized she was. "Sad memory that's all. I'm fine Abby see you tomorrow." Olivia quickly left. Everyone at OPA realized Olivia has been off for a month now they were getting worried. Olivia showered laying in bed when she was little her mom died trying to keep Olivia from getting shot at least that's what her father said. He said her mother ex-boyfriend got angry when he found out about Olivia. Olivia laid in bed alone as she drifted off to sleep her phone ringed not really caring who it was because she knew it wasn't Fitz she answered

"What?"

"Ms. Pope it's Tom-" Olivia cut him off.

"Me and the president is ."

"He's in the hospital!" Tom said louder than he expected.

"What! Why? What happened?!"

"I'm out the door waiting for you. I believe you and the children can save him and also if he doesn't make it we have to talk about his will which only you and his children are in."

Olivia was already out the door when he finished. They drove and Tom talked while Olivia worried. Olivia took off running into the hospital with Tom following. She ran up to the two people that she never ever wanted to see again and screamed at them not caring who heard or saw her "YOU DID THIS!" The two people tried to comfort her but was to scared to touch her eyes seemed go from caramel brown to dark chocolate. She just stood there staring at them. Tom tried to get her to sit down but she wouldn't move. He was getting nervous they were either going to have to get someone a room in the hospital and he was sure it wasn't going to Olivia then they would have to deal with Olivia AND the president or when the president woke they would have to tell him about his loss then arrest Olivia AND deal with the president.


	2. MY man

Mellie and Cyrus retold what happened to Fitz to the doctor and Olivia.

"We were yelling at him, he was telling us to to shut up but we ignored him we continued. He...He punched the wall leaving a dent and blood where he punched. He walked to the residence with us following him when he got to the balcony Cyrus stopped yelling but I continued he turned around glaring at me. I started pushing him towards railing but he never touched me. He was against the railing and I yelled at him." Mellie repeated her exact words she said to him. "I yelled 'You are not going to take my first lady...life from me because you want to go chasing after the true love your black mistress holds between her thighs' and then Cyrus added that he didn't do everything he did for Fitz for him to go and marry a whore that he can fuck when and however he likes. His face changed it was hurt anger and sadness with a hint of something else. His...His legs look like they were going to lose balance but I didn't care and I pushed him harder and he fell over the balcony and that's when we heard Karen scream and Tom came rushing onto the balcony then Karen ran to the balcony railing and she tried to get over it to get to her father. I reached out to grab her before she did and her brother screamed for me to not touch her. Tom and Jer got her away from the railing and Jerry carried her outside following Tom who was running with 3 other secret service agents at his side and we came out last and Fitz laid on the ground with his head on a bloody rock. He cried out for his 'Livvie' then he fell unconscious a minute before the ambulance pulled up." Mellie took a deep breath looking at her hands.

The doctor harshly said "And i'm guessing is his and and I quote 'Black mistress that holds true love between her thighs that President Grant was chasing after'? He said it with such disgust, Mellie held her head even lower. The doctor left after giving Cyrus a sour look and Mellie a disgusted look. Mellie finally looked at a shaking dark eyed Olivia who was staring at her like she was a disgusting witch who kills for fun.

"Liv,...I'm...I'm...I'm sorry." Mellie said with a little sincerity mostly annoyance "But Cyrus helped I mean seriously you could have at least glare at him too."

Olivia took the half full water bottle and threw it at Mellie hitting her in the face. "YOU BITCH YOU ALL ALONE pushed MY man over a balcony railing MY man! So yes I'm going to glare at you and you should be GLAD in fact THRILLED that I didn't kick your ass then exposed ALL your dirt to America to see how big of a RACIST BITCH YOU ARE!" Tom was now in the room with Hal ready to grab Olivia.

"Tom, Hal you have to arrest her or something she just hit the First Lady of The United States!" Mellie whined. Karen wrapped her arms around Olivia glaring at Mellie.

"If they do i'll tell America what you did to my daddy and how you trapped my daddy into marriage by getting pregnant with Jer and how you forced my daddy to touch you and make me. How you and Cyrus kept my daddy and OUR Livvie away from each other and making them really sad. How you forced my daddy to hide that you and him are divorced from America by blackmailing. Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Mellie was shocked her own daughter was blackmailing her. She had nothing to say she got up and rushed out of the room and out the hospital unnoticed by the press that were listening to what the doctor had to say about the President's condition. Cyrus decided he would wait in the waiting room for more information on Fitzgerald condition.

The kids and Olivia sat and waited for him to wake for days that turned into a weeks, weeks that turned into a month. She knew she had to prepare for the chance of him never waking up but she didn't want to think that way. She needed him to wake up, she wants their happily ever after. One day the kids went with Abby and Harrison, Olivia decided to visit Fitz alone. He looked the same as usual she crawled in bed with him and cried herself to sleep.

_**Fitz's point of view**_

**He heard Mellie and Cyrus, Karen and Jerry, and Olivia. She's crying, she doesn't believe in crying she said 'It shows your weak' She wouldn't love me because it's a weakness. All I ever wanted was her love, she gave it to me many times but she always ran away with it when I needed it the most. She wasn't lying love is a weakness she is my weakness that's why I'm stuck in thus darkness now because I love her because she weakens my mind body and soul. She uses me , I just can't do it anymore she will literally be the death of me. I have to wake up and change my life around she will no longer rule me. I won't let her. This time we are done.**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia has been having an increase in appetite from grieving. She's been extremely tired from so many hospital visits. She also have been having slight stomach pains and headaches and vomiting every once in awhile. Karen and Jerry began to worry about her health.

Olivia heard her phone ringing. She sat up in the bed took a deep breath.

"Olivia Pope."

"Hello Ms. Pope you are on the contact list for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third and he has awaken from the coma. We'd appreciate if you came-"

"I'm on my way." Olivia hung up put on her bed slippers grabbed her phone and ran to Karen's room

"Wake up! Wake up! Your dad is awake. Put on shoes let's go." Karen woke quickly and did as told following Olivia to Jerry's room. She woke him up and they all rushed out. They got to the hospital and took off running with secret service following close behind. Reporters was taking pictures and videos but they didn't care that they looked like they just woke up because they did. Olivia burst into the room with the kids following. Fitz looked at them like they didn't have heads.

* * *

_**Fitz P.O.V.**_

Did they run all the way here? They didn't even change out of there pajamas. They still have bed head. They still looked good.

_She still look good. All sweaty bed head in pajamas and all she looked beautiful._

"Daddy." Karen whispered.

"Come here sugar." Karen smiled hard and ran to him. She got in bed and hugged him. Jerry walked up to the other side of the bed

"Hey old man"

"Hey" Jerry hugged him and stepped away. The doctor was filling Olivia in with the happenings since Fitz woke up. She heard how Jerry greeted him. Jerry walked right past her and out the room. She excused herself and followed him.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"I'm sorry." He sat on the floor and she did too next to him.

"For what?"

He was quiet for a long time. "Let's go back inside and I'll tell you both." They got up and went back in.

"Can we have a moment?" The doctor nodded and left.

"I'm sorry for what Karen and I said. My dad didn't tell us that he was really trying to work things out with Mellie. He never said you were a mistake and he never said that he and Mellie were pregnant again. Dad I'm sorry for what Karen and I said. Olivia never snuck some guy named Jake in her house when we stayed the night so since there was no man. You now know they didn't have sex. We never heard Olivia on the phone telling the Jake person she love him. We are sorry. In all my 15 years of life I've never felt guilty and horrible."

"I'm sorry." Karen added

Fitz was the first to speak. "It's ok. We know you wouldn't intentionally do something like that." They looked at Olivia waiting for her to second what Fitz said and forgive them but there was no response just a blank stare and a tear.

"I need to step out for a minute."

Karen ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. "They said they'd kill you if you didn't go willingly. I didn't want you to die. I love you. I'm sorry please don't be mad. I'm only 11 and you're the closest thing I have to a mommy."

"I just need a minute." Olivia responded.

"Kids please step out." Jerry took Karen and left.

"Olivia are you ok?"

"Emotionally or Physically? Emotionally I'm drained. Physically I'm tired between visiting you and cooking taking care of your kids. I'm hungry all the time. I've throwing up and gaining weight from the past 2months."

"Are you sick?" Fitz asked eyeing her.

"I'm grieving."

"Who died?"

"I did."

"From being in this coma I have realized we can't be together. We aren't meant to be together."

"From the 2 months since our break up and the coma I have realized I can't live without you. I won't make it. And I'm not speaking figuratively."

"Should I be worried?" Olivia stared at him response less.

"Can we be friends?"

"Yeah. I'll be back later let the kids have some alone time with you."

"Olivia. Don't do that." She left anyways and the kids came back in. His heart was telling him he made the biggest mistake of his life but his head said it was for the best. It was too late to figure who was right because she left. He broke her and he knew it.

**The guilt begins to feast on him.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fitz P.O.V.**_

I was released two weeks after I woke up. Olivia said I'm the man of the month. In my condition when released I have to be cared for. Olivia Pope was the emergency contact and the person who had the power to kill me when I was in the coma. So Olivia was my caregiver with the help of a nurse. Doctor told her I was not to go to the White House until I am healed. I need the doctor's say so to start work again. The doctor asked what to tell the reporters. Olivia told him tell them the truth. I'm the president's best friend so I'll be taking care of him during this time. My doctor seemed relieved when she said best friend and not girlfriend. I didn't like him getting relief from that. They gave me some medicine to help me sleep through the drive to Olivia's new home and when the doctor thought I was asleep he leaned in and kissed Olivia's lips. She moved away immediately and she Looked at me to check if I was up. I think she knew I was. She told him no explaining that she had a lot going on with taking care of me and my kids maintaining a house and working. She wouldn't have time. He said he would pursue her until she gives him a chance. She nodded and he left. The ambulance started and I fell asleep the doctor was supposed to meet Olivia at her home but I wasn't up to keep him away. So I don't know if anything happened. Olivia doesn't say much to me but I hear her crying some nights. Then every morning she cooks breakfast and a worker from her job takes the kids to school. Abby comes by during the day to teach Olivia to cook some healthy things for me. Sometimes I get the nurse to take me to the living room and I would listen to her frustration and Abby's encouragement. At some point she broke down in the kitchen after continuously forgetting an ingredient. I had the nurse roll me into the kitchen. I stood up by myself Abby and the nurse helped me stay up. Olivia freaked begging me to sit down and leave. I squat down and got on my knees it was the most difficult thing I have done since waking up. She kept telling me to go away but I didn't. I talked to her and offered to have the White House chef come here to cook the meals. She refused she said she won't be embarrassed. Then Abby offered to come and cook the meals but she told her that she wanted to be the one doing it and she wasn't going to give up. She didn't give up and she's been doing better and catching on faster. There has been more questions about my relationship with Olivia and why Mellie hasn't visited or isn't the one taking care of me. I just finished physical therapy. When I fell I struck some nerves moving my legs have been the hardest part. My physical therapist has been helping me shower. He sets everything up turns on the water and leaves me be. Olivia sits and reads outside my door during this time.

"Olivia I'm done." She turns off the water and Jerry comes in to help Olivia dress me then he rolls me to bed. Once settled in he leaves Olivia went to the bathroom to collect the dirty clothes but when she walked into the room she dropped everything and ran back to the bathroom. I heard her throwing up. I got up I was feeling wobbly but I stood until I could step. I put one foot in front of another this is the most steps I've took and the longest I've stood without falling.

"Olivia I'm doing it." She came rushing out the bathroom and stop in her tracks she looked from the bed to where I stood and her hands flew to her mouth. "Stay right there I'm going to come to you."

"Oh my God you're going to hurt yourself." But she didn't move because she believe I'll make it. I started trying to move faster. "Slow down." I kept going until I stood right in front of her then my legs gave out and I fell with Olivia. I laid there on the ground Olivia hands were underneath my head so I wouldn't hit it. Her legs were wrapped in mines. The kids came rushing in. They helped us and Olivia told them what happened. I was pissed off with myself I could've hurt Olivia. The kids left and she sat me up so I could watch tv. She turned to leave but I pulled her partially in my lap. "I didn't mean to fall. I'm sorry for being reckless. You're trying to hard for me to act like a kid."

"It's fine I'm going to go call your doctor make sure you didn't hurt anything." She said it so softly. She left me alone to my thoughts.

_**I know I still love her but this is a new Olivia a better Olivia but this is also a broken Olivia who doesn't laugh or rarely smile. But I know I can fix her. Do I want Olivia, Liv, my Livvie, my sweet baby back?**_

Fitz sat there pondering this when my doctor walked in with Olivia trailing behind.

"Hello Fitzgerald."

"Hello Dr. Brown"

"I heard some good things and some bad things. I'm just going to check you real quick and wipe that concern out of Ms. Pope's pretty little head." I said nothing but I watched Olivia and she watched the doctor check me. He felt my legs asking questions and I gave him the answers he desired.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for all your help." She held her hand out for him to shake but he kissed the top of it. She took her hand back and glanced at me.

"Walk me out? I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course. I'll be back to get you for lunch ok?" I just watched her follow him out. I got in my chair and rolled by the door. She left the door cracked open so I peeped through it the hallway was clear so I rolled out into the hallway down to the end.

"You needed to ask me something if it's about Fitz he's doing great. Healing perfectly. He's pushing himself past his limit. I just hope-" He kissed Olivia hard but I could tell she wanted him off.

"I don't think Ms. Pope enjoys your advances. Usually when you want to be kissed you don't fight the other off. Dr. Brown I think you should leave my children will be here soon and I'm sure they don't want to see your tongue down their sweet Liv's throat."

"Mr. President I am sorry-"

"Good day." I rolled away but I stopped when I was sure they thought I was gone."

"He is right. I know you felt me pushing but you didn't stop. It's disrespectful and you don't respect my wishes to stay strictly professional. You don't have a right to kiss me whenever you feel like it. I don't like it. For now on we will never be in the same area alone again." I quickly left I got in my room got in bed turned on the TV and pretended to watch. She came in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry even if you didn't come to my rescue. I was going to tell him off I swear."

"Why did you push him away both times was around both times or because you really didn't like it. Do you like his kisses? His out of the blue kisses.

"Fitz. This is ridiculous."

"I asked you a damn question Olivia. I expect an answer." I knew I angered but I was angry at the memory of him kissing her.

"Yeah I liked it but you don't care right because we aren't meant to be so don't worry about who I like kissing my lips because it sure ain't you." She stormed out closed the door.

Later that night the kids came in with my food.

"Liv went to work. She said make sure eat because you didn't eat lunch." Karen said placing his food on the bed. The kids haven't been very loving since they found out that there dad dropped Olivia to friend.

"Karen, Jerry will you guys stop treating me like this. Me and Olivia agreed on being friends." I said.

"That sure as hell explains why she cries herself to sleep at night." Jerry said bitterly.

"She's going to be okay. Give her time."

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY SHE WAS GOING TO KILL HERSELF! SHE'S DEPRESSED!"

"What are you talking about?" Fitz growled

"She was sitting in bed cutting herself on her legs. I walked in on her. She freaked begged me not to tell you. I told her only if she stopped doing it. I asked her why she was doing it. She said because she's depressed."

"You should've told me. I'm not hungry." Karen nodded and took the plate. They left quietly. I waited up for her that night. I heard her unlock and I got in my chair. She went into her room. I waited a minute then barged in she was standing in front of the mirror in her underwear and bra. She threw a robe around her body.

"What's your problem Fitzgerald?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Why we're you cutting yourself?" She looked at Fitz and her eyes started to water.

"When I asked you if I should be worried you didn't say anything? Did you do it because of me, Liv"

"Fitz go please." My heart broke. I realized my heart was right and my brain was wrong. I can't treat the love of my life like trash anymore**. I love her**.


	7. Chapter 7

|_** OLIVIA P.O.V.**_

"Is it my fault?" Fitz asked.

"I didn't mean for him to see. I'm sorry." I really didn't I thought they had left.

"Is it my fault?" He asked again. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to talk about it.

"No. It's my fault." I whispered.

"Why did you do it?" He got up and walked the little distance to my bed. I sat on the edge next to him.

"I've had depression since I was a little girl. I just haven't got to this point since I was a little girl. After the hospital I just I don't know." I confessed. I didn't look at him but it felt good to tell someone about my past. But I was embarrassed because being mentally ill wasn't one of the things a man look for in a woman.

"So I am the reason you did it."

"No you're the reason I didn't do it. All those times when I was feeling down I survived it because I knew you loved me and that was enough but then you didn't want me you didn't love me anymore and then nobody loved me. I don't know. Your kids tried to destroy me so your wife didn't have me killed then you tell me we aren't meant to be. And I know I didn't say it much but I love you and to see you struggling to walk and trying to be your…your good friend by learning how to take care of you and trying to care for your kids who won't look me in the eye without crying. It got overwhelming and I had no one to turn to."

"First off, I'd like you to look at me. Second, Ex-wife we're divorced. Thirdly, you are loved by many people including your whole entire team. I will always love you forever and always. You had me to turn to. Today after watching my doctor attempt to stick his tongue down your throat. I realized I don't want anyone man or woman touching you the way I did. I wanted to kill him and I wanted to lock you in the highest tower. I love you Olivia. I want you back. I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry sweet baby. We're going to get you some help. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you with all my heart. We're going to get through this together okay?" My tears are streaming down my face rapidly. I don't know if I should tell him or how much to. But I know if we are going to work in have to tell him the whole truth.

"You're going to take back what you said."

"Why would you say that?"

"I lied about going to work today."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to an abortion center." I looked at him. I was terrified.

"Was it mine?"

"It is."

"Olivia how could you kill my child?" His eyes blurred with tears. I stood up and took off my robe.

"I didn't I'm still pregnant." I watched him watch my growing belly. "I'm sorry for even thinking about getting rid of it. The timing is just so bad. I didn't know what else to do. Then I wanted the baby." He just stared at me.

"How far along?" Fitz asked.

"3 months." I responded.

"It's mine." He asked.

"It's yours."

"Come here." I walked to him. He pulled me down next to him and pushed me down against the bed. He then placed soft kisses on my stomach. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have a healthy baby."

"Fitz what are we going to do about America?"

"I'm sure you and your Team will figure it out. In the meantime we're going to get a therapist."

"I don't need a therapist."

"We need a therapist that will work one on one with you me and the kids. We need couples therapy and we need family counseling. It's not up for discussion. You do want to fix us?"

"I do but I don't want some nosy woman in my busy. Laughing at my problems and eyeing my family."

"Olivia that's not how therapy work. Let's try it and if they laugh at your problems and eye your family I'll ban them from the country."

"Okay." I would do it for my baby.

"I love you, Olivia."


	8. Chapter 8

**_MELLIE P.O.V._**

It's been about 3 weeks since Fitz got out the hospital and he hasn't even called me. And those kids haven't spoken to me in almost 2 months don't they know they wouldn't even exist without me. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror.

"What do she have that I don't?" I said to my reflection. I woke up with a plan. I left the White House heading to the mall. I bought a special outfit just for Fitz then I went back to the White House. I put on the outfit and put on a Tommy Hilfiger trench coat. I quickly put on a black pair of Jessica Simpson high heels and left. I stepped out of her car when they pulled up to the house Olivia purchased. There were reporters camped out and when they seen me they came running.

"Mrs. Grant what are you doing here?" Many of them asked.

"I'm here to see my husband." They all looked at me waiting. I began to get annoyed.

The girl that was video ingredients asked a question that they all wanted an answer to. "What about your kids?"

I almost forgot about them. "Them too of course."

"Why are you coming now?"

I rolled my eyes at the girl "I'm here to give my husband something to work hard for." They looked at me confused so I removed my knee length trench coat a bit to show I had no pants on but not enough to see what I did have on. " winked and walked away. I knocked and the nurse opened the door.

"Oh Mrs. Grant please come in." I nodded to her.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"In his room I'll take you." I followed her it seems like nobody is here at all. I know Olivia is at work. I doubt the kids are here either. I walked down the hall discarding my trench coat behind me I heard the nurse gasp but I paid her no mine. I opened his room door and gasped at what I saw. Olivia Pope was wrapped in his arms. The blanket was tucked in right underneath breasts that weren't covered by anything just pressed against Fitz chest. She was sleep I could here her light snoring. Ugh she's such a pig.

"What the hell are you doing here and where's your clothes?" He pulled the covers over her. He knew she'd wake up from the sudden heat placed on her.

"Did you just screw her?" I asked disgusted.

"I've never screwed Olivia. Only made love to her. So have I made love to her recently the answer is no not in months. Where's your clothes?" He approached me in just his boxers.

"Surprise baby." I knew Olivia would wake in a bit. So I decided to make some noise. I giggled loudly and slammed my face against Fitz making loud moans even though my lips barely touched his lips.

"What the hell?" I heard font Olivia.

"Liv that wasn't what it looked like." Fitz looked her in the eye.

She pulled the covers over herself in attempt to hide her body. "Mr. President go wash your face and your mouth quickly please." He nodded and left. "Mellie what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh Olivia I just wanted to give my man some motivation to get better." I put on a fake smile.

"Sorry honey I think you might have put him in the hospital. Again." She put on a fake smile. Fitz walked out and right to Olivia's side. "Did you do what I said?" He nodded his head. Olivia took his face and kissed him right in front of my face. I could see her tongue going into his hand sliding under the cover. She pulled away with a smile "I think I got the motivation part down."

"Look Olivia once he's healed completely he has to come back to me and the white house and sleep in bed for me. I can Kiss him in public and he'll Kiss me back for show. No matter what Olivia you will always be second because he needs ME by his side in order to succeed. YOU will always be second choice. So enjoy playing number 1 but my shoes are too big to fill." I gave myself a high-five.

"Get out my house." I stood my ground and stayed.

"Fine you want war. I'll give you war. . .HOUSE." She started throwing things and screaming for me to get out. She threw a remote, her phone, a candle that has been recently used. She picked up a lamp. "Olivia stop!" Fitz held Olivia hands that were wrapped around the lamp. Tom came running in as Fitz whispered things in Olivia's ear. "Ms. Pope, Mr. President?"

"Get her out my house." She said putting the lamp down. Tom nodded.

"Ma'am you can leave peacefully or not."

I looked her in the eye Fitz stood up "Always number 2." Before anyone could react. Olivia threw the lamp. Tom moved her out the way but when the lamp hit the floor it shattered glass flying everywhere only thing that was ok was the plug. I felt glass cut into my skin. It stung.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" I exclaimed. Tom was looking at my scratched up leg while I glared holes into her. She laid back down, Fitz covered her back up. He kissed her forehead then her lips she closed her eyes. "Well you're guys seen her do this. I'm going to press charges." Tom stood

"It's not bad cuts you'll live."

"I am still pressing charges." I folded my arms.

"You have no evidence." Tom said.

"You guys seen her." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I didn't see anything. I think you should leave now."

"Me and Tom was in the living room watching tv." Tom nodded in agreement.

"Ma'am we are asking you to leave."

I looked at them both "I refuse." Tom stepped out then back in with another agent and they each took one of my arms and pulled me out.

"Stop it you'll pay for this! Stop it stop it right now!" They opened the door and dragged me out in nothing but my lingerie. One guy opened the door a few kept the press at a distance and the other forces her into the car slamming the door. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I looked out the window some reporters were laughing. I covered my face. My anger building up


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia POV

I was exhausted, I felt like I had ran a marathon when I haven't even stood up. I'm so hot, I feel like I'm standing on the Sun. I just wanted to sleep my doctor said I need to drink a lot of fluids and to get some rest and if I got a fever or felt any pain to call her. After hearing that Fitz immediately moved me into the master bedroom where he slept I didn't protest because I always sleep better with him next to me. Fitz walked back in and sat at the edge of the bed. I'm so proud of him he's walking like himself again.

"She's gone. From what I gathered the nurse let her in." He looked pissed.

"She didn't know." I responded

"How are you feeling? You okay?

"Strawberries, peanut butter, and syrup. I've been craving strawberries smeared in peanut butter and dipped in syrup." The look on his face made me chuckle.

"I'll go get it."

""Wait bring the whip cream too please." He nodded and left. I got out of the bed and relieved my bladder. On my way back to the bed, I got a side view of my body. I just froze and stared at myself in nothing but a bra and panties but we're really got my attention was my protruding stomach. I placed my hand lightly over the middle, wondering what my little one was doing right now. My back was to the room door so I didn't notice the presence of Fitz. I see him as he came into the mirror's view. I watch his hands go around my waist covering my hand I place my other hand over his two. He kissed my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" His voice was calming. I leaned into him.

"Nothing, just got lost in thought."

"Thinking about _**her**_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Her?"

"It's a girl."

"How would you know that?"

" I talked to her last night. I was like_ 'hey baby I'm just wondering are you a girl or boy'_ and she said_ 'hi Daddy I'm a girl with blue eyes and mommy's hair but don't worry I have pretty black hair like you but mommy's nose and a beautiful skin tone, can't wait to meet you and Mommy but it's time for me to sleep."_ I smiled at his story my smile turned into giggles at the thought of a little girl running around.

"You still want your Strawberry yuck?"

"Yes." He walked me back to my side of the bed. I sat and pull the covers over me Fitz place the tray on my lap and walked out the room. He already smeared the peanut butter on 12 strawberries and there was a little bowl with buttermilk syrup in it. I dipped the strawberry and took a bite. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. I opened my eyes and seen Fitz staring at me eyes wide. I blushed under his gaze and continued to eat. He swept up a broken lamp then left and came back.

"You want one?" He frowned and shook his head no. I finished up and place the tray on the nightstand.

"I want to do something today like shopping."

"Liv, you should be resting." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

"Fitz I'm 13 weeks pregnant I've been resting for over 3 months I'm not tired anymore I want to move a bit."

"Okay." I was relieved he didn't argue with me.

"You have a doctor's appointment in a bit. What do you want for dinner?

"Whatever you choose to cook."

"How about Hawaiian flavored chicken, broccoli casserole, mac and cheese, and steak?"

"Liv that's way too much food for the four of us and two agents."

That gave me an idea "I am eating for two, you eat for two, Karen, Jerry, two agents are eating for 4. I can cook enough for 20 people and my team can come over which is perfect something to do and people to see." I gave him my most dazzling smile.

"Only if two people come help you." I frowned at that. Abby would help me of course but who else.

"Abby is the only person I know who **LIKES** to cook."

"Lauren does too." I do like Lauren.

"Deal." I went to the closet throwing on a black shirt that says Bae in gold. I found a pair of Cabana jeans, I put them on but when I tried to button them it wouldn't work. I kept trying until I got it. I took a deep breath and as soon as I breathed out my button went flying. I could feel my tears of frustration, sadness, and realization cascade down my cheeks.

"Fitz." I called out. He came rushing in. I sat on the floor and he did the same.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing my back.

"It's happening."

"What's happening?"

"I can't fit my pants anymore."

"Just try on another pair."

"All MY PANTS ARE THE SAME DAMN SIZE!"

"You don't have any stretchy pants, look you can wear any pair of my sweatpants of your choice, okay?"

"It's not about the stupid pants." I yelled frustrated.

"Then what is it about, Livvie?" I looked at him then at my hands.

"Nothing. I'll wear your pants." I stared at all my clothes I will no longer be able to wear in a few weeks and cried silently because it was something much more than clothes. it wasn't the clothes I was worrying about leaving me because I got to big.


	10. Chapter 10

_**It's not much but I'm really busy so I don't have time to make this longer and update all my other stories. So, this what I got.**_

I threw on a pair of Fitz' navy blue sweatpants, I tied the string as tight as I could and put on one of my blue sweaters. Afterwards, I stood in the mirror to look at my appearance, I should probably roll up the ends of the pants unless I want to trip. I sat back on the bed, Fitz came in with a small smile.

"Hi." He said softly

"Hi." I lift my leg on the bed and start rolling up the pants. Fitz sat on the floor in front of me and rolled up the other leg.

"Are you still upset about your clothes?" He asked standing up, I just shrugged.

"Let's talk about what's really bothering you." I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"I just need new clothes." Fitz laid on the bed next to me facing the ceiling like me.

"Liv? We are supposed to be trying to fix us for not only each other but for our baby." He turned on his side laying a hand on my stomach.

"I don't want to lose you, again." I whispered.

"You couldn't lose me even if you tried." He rubbed my stomach.

"I'm going to be fat with swollen feet and I'll be peeing all the time and crying and the mood swings. I'll be huge."

"I'll enjoy every bit of it."

"Why?" I asked turning to him.

"Because every mood swing, swollen feet, every tear you cry and every pound you gain will be worth it because in the end I get a beautiful baby with a beautiful woman. I get to call our child, the child I made with the love of my life. Mine. A mixture of you and me. Someone who will always connect us no matter what. It'll be great. I promise." I got ready to respond.

"So you're pregnant?" I heard Karen ask. I froze, I'm not ready to tell people but I would've had to do it sooner or later.

"Yes, she is honey." Fitz sat up and pulled me up with him. I opened my eyes. I looked at Karen and Jerry standing in the entrance of our room door.

"That's cool. So are we getting a brother or sister?" Jerry asked coming farther in but Karen stayed where she was. I stared at her stare at my stomach.

"We don't know yet."

"How do you guys feel about this?" Fitz asked standing up and walking up to his kids.

"This is going to be great. I know it's going to be a boy. Liv you're going to be so busy taking care of him that me and dad will have to take him so you can get some alone time and rest and stuff. You'll be trying to take care of Jeffrey and spend time with me, dad, and Karen but you'll figure it out, right?"

"What about you Kare?" Fitz asked. She looked me in the eye and ran off crying. Fitz and Jerry followed immediately. I stood up and walked to Karen's room.

"C'mon, Karen this is good." Jerry said. I walked in the room to see Fitz rubbing Karen's back and Jerry laying down next to her.

"I don't want to talk to you or daddy." Karen said her voice muffled by the pillows.

"Will you talk to me, please?" I asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yes." She said sitting up with her hands covering her tear stained face.

"What's wrong? Do you not want a brother or sister?" I asked.

"I do." She cried out and laid her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"I hurt you, I made you cry."

"That wasn't your fault, you hear me? You did what you thought would keep me alive and it did. Didn't it?"

"But...now you and daddy are going to have another kid that isn't me or Jerry that has never treated you bad. So then you're going to love them more than us and then you'll send us back to Mellie."

"That's not true, you never treated me bad, you tried to protect me and for that I appreciate. I will love you and Jerry and the baby the same and I would NEVER send you to Mellie. I love you and Jerry, Karen no matter what."

"I'm so stupid." Karen whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"I'm crying like a 5 year old. Like a big baby."

"You're my big baby." Fitz said.

"I'm have to start dinner and you aren't stupid."


	11. Author Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi, everyone reading this is started a new story called span style="text-decoration: underline;"emIm Not Normal/em/spanem /emand I would appreciate if you all give it a chance and read. I'll be updating soon, I'm in the middle of moving so it's kind of hard but I'll manage 3. This is on all my stories. Have a fabulous weekend!/strong/p 


	12. Chapter 11

I called Abby and then called Lauren. They happily accepted the invitation. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

_**News**_

_"…come on, if you really think about it you'll see it my way. The president gets out the hospital and MOVES IN with Ms. Pope. Also, it was leaked that the President's will stated Olivia takes FULL custody of the children. Don't even get me started with the First Lady. He had her dragged out of his home half naked. She didn't even care to see her children. Light bulb, light bulb. Olivia Pope is the President of the United States whore. She's just another President's mistress. And Mellie Grant is just another gold digger. Does she even have paternity rights?"_

I laid on the couch, muted the tv and cried.

**Karen P.O.V.**

I listened to the lady on TV and watch Olivia break down in tears. I quietly left so she didn't realize I was there. I went to my dad's room.

"Daddy, Liv's crying." I told him. He quickly closed his laptop.

"What happened?" He asked quickly standing.

"I don't know." I shrug and he rushes past me. I walk into my brother room he looked up from his computer.

"What?" He said. I told him what the lady said and how she reacted. "And you're telling me because?" He questioned, I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"We have to do something about this. Like immediately." I said as if it's obvious.

"No, no, no AND NOOO." He responded.

"What why? Don't you love Liv." I asked confused.

"Of course I do. But I'm not going to be punished for something we both know dad's going to handle."

"So I was thinking we could both make a video of how we feel about Liv and post it on all our social media ." I ignored his previous statement.

"Woman did you not hear me. I want no part in this." He told me. I rolled my eyes

"Please." I said.

"No." He responded.

"Please, please, please Jerry." I started to tear up.

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed. We set everything up, sat in our chairs and pressed play.

"Hi, I'm Karen Grant." I introduced myself then elbowed Jerry.

"Dad and Liv whenever you get to watch this because it's no matter of if, just know your daughter forced me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyways, earlier today a lady on TV called my Liv a whore and" I started to tear up. "just another President's mistress. She was hurt by…by what she said. I love my Liv she always make me smile when I'm crying and she loves like I'm her own daughter. She's the best mom and friend anybody can have. And when the lady said those hurtful things. I was hurt because Liv is my role model. How does she even have a job right now? I…I…I..." I started to sob so Jerry wrapped an arm around me.

"I guess it's my turn, okay guys look Olivia is a cool chick and she makes my dad really happy. It shouldn't matter what you all think of them. You all are always trying to say you want the President to be happy knowing what yall really want is for him to be what you want him to be but you all keep forgetting 1 important detail, he's STILL human. He still have feelings and he still make mistakes. When you all think of a president. You think of a perfect man married happily to a perfect woman of the same background with a perfect family. Now it's time to think of a interracial couple, Hispanic couple, a female president that's white or black or anything, a lesbian couple, and a gay couple. I know what you're thinking, what do you know about that. I know nothing about that but what I do know is my dad deserves happiness. My dad has been unhappy all his life and when he finally meets the person who brings him that happiness you guys take it away. Mellie and his father forced him to make us, he didn't want her to be the mother of his kids because she's purely evil. She doesn't even like us. Forget the plan I'm going to tell you guys this because I don't care anymore. My dad divorced my mom a while ago but didn't go public because she begged and threatened anyways after that he went after Olivia Pope the woman he's in love with he got tired of seeing her with men he knew wouldn't love her like he did. Of course they've been dating so long that they would've been married and two kids by now but THEY care what you guys well guess what I don't care what you guys think. If they're happy let them be happy. If we were in my dad's shoes and YOU were married to an evil gold digging wife while the love of your life tried to ignore their feelings for you and be happy with other men. What would you do and how would you feel. I know I'm just a kid but even I know you're interfering with true love. Have a good night." Jerry concluded and carried a sleeping Karen to bed.

**Olivia P.O.V.**

Fitz had rushed to me and pulled me in his arms.

"What's wrong? Is it the clothes again?" Fitz asked gently. I shook my head no.

"Then what's wrong baby?" He asked again.

"Come on, if you really think about it you'll see it my way. The president gets out the hospital and moves in with Ms. Pope. Also, it was leaked that the President's will stated Olivia takes full custody of the children. Don't even get me started with the First Lady. He had her dragged out of his home half naked. She didn't even care to see her children. Light bulb, light bulb. Olivia Pope is the President of the United States whore. She's just another President's mistress. And Mellie Grant is just another gold digger. Does she even have paternity rights?" I repeated the lady's words. He looked at me confused "That's what…what the lady on TV said about me." Fitz looked up,

"Which one?" He asked. There were two women and 2 men. I peaked and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"The blonde." I answered.

"Oh, baby you know how much you mean to me. She's just jealous that you're prettier and that you're with the hottest president that has ever sat in office." He told me. I just cried harder. "Baby, it going to be okay?" He attempted to comfort me but my hormones wasn't having it. "You want to watch a movie and eat ice cream?" He asked. I shrugged.

"How about Obsessed with the Beyony no wells lady?" He asked. I laughed and smiled.

"It's not Beyony no wells, it's Beyonce Knowles." I responded.

"I don't care you're smiling and that's all that matters." He said sweetly. I put my forehead against his. "Feeling better?" He asked, I just stared into his eyes.

"Kiss me." I told him. He leaned in kissed my right cheek then her left cheek. He put his forehead against mine and slowly caressed my cheek while gazing in my eyes. "Please." I whispered. His lips came crashing down to mine. He pulled me to him crushing my body against his as he slid his tongue across my lips and I opened it allowing him access. His tongue got reacquainted with my mouth and then our tongues began to do an intimate dance. I pushed my hands through his curly hair. His erection was straining against pants and I pushed my core against it. He laid me down on the couch. He leaned over and began sucking and kissing my neck. He pulled my shirt off and took my bra off as he began sucking on one of my breast and kneading the other then switched. I strokes his erection and next thing I knew my pants were gone and he was ripping my panties off. He placed a leg on each shoulder. I screamed into my hand as he licked and sucked and devoured me like a man starved. He moaned and the vibrations caused an unexpected orgasm. I moaned as he licked it up but he didn't stop

"Sweet baby, I've missed touching you. Have you missed my touches?" He asked right before he plunged two fingers in me and continued to lick me up, he continued to stroke me faster and faster until I was shaking as an orgasm was building up. I squeezed his fingers as I came. He pulled out licking his fingers and he went back down for two more rounds. Once he was done with round 3, I could tell he wanted to continue.

"Fitz I can't take anymore and what if the kids come out and see me naked with your head between my legs."

"I missed you Livvie. I missed my sweet baby." He whispered with a pouty face.

"Later okay? But right now, I can't take anymore pleasure. Besides me and the baby is hungry." I told him. He nodded and kissed my belly and proceeded to help me get dress. I stood a little wobbly. We heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm going to go put on some panties." I rushed to our room cleaned myself up a bit and put some panties on. As I walked past the mirror I notice my hair looked rough but no big deal. I walked to the kitchen and was greeted by Abby and Lauren looking for things.

"Hey guys." I said getting their attention.

"Hey Livvv." Abby said eyeing me. Lauren just looked down. I felt Fitz come up behind me and Abby eyes widened as if she realized something.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What were you guys doing before we arrived?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." I said "Why?" I then questioned

"I don't know the hickeys, 'IJustGotFvcked' hair and the bright ass smile you came in here with." Abby listed and Lauren giggled. "Answer the question." She said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're asking." I challenged her.

"I'm asking did the sausage go through the donut?" She asked everyone in the room laughed.

"No." I said.

"The truth will set you free." She responded.

"She's not lying." Fitz said from behind me.

"Then you tell me what happened." Abby challenged. He turned me around to face him, he had a smirk on his face.

"There was no sausage action." He said looking at me with a smirk. He leaned over and stuck his tongue in my mouth. He kissed me in front of them without a care in the world. Lifting me up so i could wrap my legs around him, he pulled away a minute later and put me down.

"There was just some tongue action." I covered my face after said that. He walked off.

"I'll be back." I said as I rushed off after him.

"I know hit me or scream about how inappropriate I was and how we can't tell people were together because we aren't ready." He said waiting for me to go off.

"I'm trying to be angry with you but it's just. Do you want to tell people about your divorce and you being in a relationship with me. Is that what you want?" I asked really nervous.

"I'd really like to tell everyone you're my girl and you're pregnant but I understand your fear. So it doesn't matter as long as you're happy, it's cool." He said with a smile but I knew he was sad.

"I'm want you to know I'm happy if you're happy and I know keeping me and the baby a secret won't make you happy and I say we tell people. No 5 year plan we announce your divorce and tell America that you've been seeing me after you divorced Mellie and we're with child. Together. " I burst into tears.

"Liv? I know that must've been hard to say but unless we both want the world to know it's not happening. I can wait until you are ready. " He said pulling me into an embarrass.

"It's these stupid hormones. It's not that I don't want to I'm just scared of not being accepted and losing you. It's never been that I didn't want to I was Always scared and I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to see me as weak. I'm so stupid. I just love you so much that it hurts a lot." I said laying my head on his chest.

"It hurts?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll never leave you Liv." I whispered "Maybe you're team can even help." He suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll help. Sorry I couldn't help but eavesdrop." Abby said. I just held onto Fitz. "Liv, I can't believe you're pregnant." I smiled at her.

"We really need to start cooking." I said to her. She nodded and went back in the kitchen. I kissed Fitz and followed her in.

"Lauren I have news." I said. She looked up,

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm pregnant. I was thinking I should just tell everybody tonight." I told her. Her smile had grew.

"Well, I have news too." Lauren said with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant too." She announced.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. Fitz came running in and so did Jerry and Tom.

"What's going on?" Tom, Fitz, and Jerry asked. I rolled my eyes

"Girl talk." They left but 1 stayed.

"Did you say something about being pregnant?" Tom directed the question to Lauren. She looked down. "Okay." He began to walk off.

"Don't be like that." She whispered but apparently he heard because he stopped.

"Don't be like what? You moved on, you're pregnant, congratulations." He said.

"You don't love me or care about me, so why should I wait for you and of course you just ASSUME I'm pregnant with someone else baby. Why can't it be your baby. Oh wait because you don't want anything to do with me or a kid." She responded.

"I never said I didn't love you or care. You ASSUME I don't and what are you trying to say I am the father?" He practically growled at her.

**Abby P.O.V.**

Me and Olivia began to cook while they had their moment.

I guess it'll be my turn to tell my secret next.

**_A/N: I feel like I fail you guys will this chapter seems boring to me. What do you think?_**


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia P.O.V.

So basically Tom and Lauren ended in a screaming match for 45 minutes and then Lauren apologized to me and left. Fitz found out his secretary and top agent were sleeping together and everyone arrived.

Quinn helped but the two was really awkward around each other but I had enough things going on to question everything. I was surprisingly happy about being able to be with Fitz openly. The guys went out the door to do whatever.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." I said realizing I haven't seen them all day. I went to Jerry's door which was the closest and opened it he was playing a game on the computer and Karen was sleeping on his bed.

"Hey, dinner will be ready in a bit." I whispered.

"Ok, Liv. I'm almost done with the game." He replied not even glancing away from the screen. I left the door cracked and headed out the back door to see what the guys were doing. They were tossing Jerry's football around, I guess they couldn't actually play because of Fitz. I walked up next to him. "Hi."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He responded quickly glancing me over. He caught the ball Huck through to him.

"Nothing just checking on you." I placed my hand on his back.

"I feel good, Livvie."

"Ok, I should get back in the house." I said and walked away. I gave Tom a small smile and went in.

**Harrison P.O.V.**

"So Mr. Grant what's the deal with our boss?"

"So, Mr. Wright what's the deal with Ms. Whelan?" He shot back. 'How the hell does he know? Stephen's going to kill me.

"There's nothing going on between them. Abby is MY girl!" Stephen spat out.

"So, Fitz when do you plan on returning?" Huck asked.

"I don't know when ever Olivia and my doctor see fit. Hopefully Olivia will let me work from home in the next few days." He answered. Huck then changed the subject again and Fitz never brought up Abby again. They saved my ass and they're knew it. But all secrets come out eventually especially this one.

**Olivia P.O.V.**

We set up all the food on the family dining table. Karen walked out rubbing her eyes.

"Hey princess." I greeted her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Liv, I'm hungry." She whined.

"Go tell your brother to tell your dad and the men out back that it's time for dinner." I told her. She ran off and I continued to help set the plates out for dinner. After everyone washed their hands we sat down with me and Fitz at the head of the table the kids sat on either side of him and my team spread out. He started passing food around filling our plates until everyone got what they wanted. Fitz and I was constantly glancing at each other. The table was filled with little talk and slight laughter thanks to the kids but the room was tense, extremely tense.

"Guys time for bed." Fitz announced "Say your good byes and go take showers." They muttered good bye, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and left.

"So guys I have an announcement." I said walking around the table to Fitz who stood. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sure you guys noticed that me and Fitz are more than friends if you haven't noticed well now you know but anyways the news is we're pregnant." I said with a bright smile. Quinn jumped up,

"Oh my god. We have to go shopping. Like tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow. I'm so happy for you! I'm sorry let me calm down." She took a deep breath in and out. "You deserve this Liv. You really do." She said in a calm voice and sat down.

"Well I have news too." Stephen exclaimed. "Me and Abby are pregnant too!"

"Seriously?" Quinn and I said in unison.

"Hold up." Harrison said jumping up anger evident. "You said I'm the father!" Harrison growled at Abigail who was sitting next 2 Harrison and across from Stephen. She held her head down.

"Am I missing something? or like everything!" I interrupted the moment. Abby kept her head down and Quinn looked just as pissed as the guys but I was just confused.

"Harrison down. Abby would you like to explain the situation?" I asked and she just picked at her nails. Fitz sat and down and pulled me into his lap. "Huck?"

"Well Liv as you know Abby and Stephen has been seeing each other on and off but hasn't gotten serious until recently Stephen wanted more but Abby wasn't ready and she didn't know who to talk to and Harrison happened to be their so she slept with him in your office I might add and liked it so she kept sleeping with him in your office. Then there's a baby but she didn't know who the father was and Stephen found out during her attempt to hide it from Harrison and then Harrison found out from Stephen so Harrison asked the obvious question and she told Harrison that it's his and she let Stephen believe it so she didn't ruin their friendship. But Abby didn't know who the father was and she was scared so she did what she thought would rid her of the stress and let her be with her new love." Huck concluded.

"And what did she do? What new love?" Fitz asked engrossed in the story.

"I got an abortion." Abby whispered never looking and never noticing the pained look on their faces.

"It gets better. Abby told Quinn about everything but her pregnancy she even told her why she was so mean to Quinn and then they kissed. In your office and did the deed on your desk. After this Abby stopped sleeping with them both until she messed up and slept with both of them on the same day in your office. Not realizing Quinn seen her both times. So Quinn slept with Harrison in your office and then she did the same with Stephen. Quinn showed Abby and they haven't talked since. Two sex tapes were made but I deleted them the other day. Just say yes and I'll have your office remodeled and cleaned."

"Yes, and get a new lock and key thank you huck. That's the the most nastiest and disappointing thing I ever heard. I want you all gone. Good night." I stood and walked to my room. I took my clothes off and laid in bed waiting for Fitz to join me.

**Fitz P.O.V.**

Tom helped me carry the dishes to the sink and put things away in the fridge.

"How do you think today went?" I asked.

"A disaster."

"Being a father is a great accomplishment but not being a father is a horrible feeling. We're lucky unlike them. I advise you to embrace it. Do you remember when I found out the kids weren't mine? I was devastated. I really wanted to be a father but I realized I am a father. I took care of them and I loved them and I'd continue regardless. It feels good to have them love you just as much as you love them. The point is… call her talk. And that's an order" I told Tom.

"Yes sir."

Jerry P.O.V.

'He's not our dad?'


End file.
